leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lance's Dragonite
| location=Unknown | ability= | epnum=The Legend of Thunder!| epname=The Legend of Thunder!| prevonum=149| noevo=incap | current=With Lance| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| }} Lance's Dragonite (Japanese: ワタルのカイリュー Wataru's Kairyu) is Lance's main in the , , and . In the anime In the main series History Original series Dragonite first appeared in The Legend of Thunder!, in 's fantasy of Lance. It made its physical debut in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution and Rage of Innocence. It saved and from getting hit by 's 's by using on Fearow. Unlike Ash's Totodile, Dragonite was not affected by the Evolution Inducement Ray that Team Rocket of Mahogany Town built. Lance fled on his Dragonite after it used on Tyson and the grunts. They met up with Ash and his friends afterwards. Later, Dragonite once again used Thunder Wave to save them from a Pokémon attack but from Jessie's Arbok's this time. Afterwards, Dragonite sent Arbok along with the Team Rocket trio blasting off. With the trio taken care off, Lance had Dragonite destroy the Evolution Inducement Ray's source. They fled along with Ash and the gang. Tyson then had a rematch with Dragonite and sent out not one, but two Fearow to take on the Dragon Pokémon. It was a tough battle for Dragonite as it felt outnumbered but it was able to defeat both Fearow with . Since Tyson had no options left, he ended up getting arrested by Officer Jenny. After defeating Tyson, Dragonite took on the Red Gyarados as Lance wanted to catch the Gyarados. Dragonite was able to weaken the Gyarados long enough for Lance to catch it. With the Gyarados caught, Lance flew away on his Dragonite and said his farewells to Ash, , and . It was seen in a flashback in Beauty is Skin Deep. Dragonite reappeared in The Shuffle of Legends to help battle against Team Magma and Team Aqua. Lance had it attack the hole made earlier in order to free Ash from Team Magma's helicopter. He then flew on Dragonite to take on Archie and . Kyogre launched a which Dragonite narrowly dodged. He offered Ash to ride on Dragonite as Ash, , Max, and Brock chose to stay despite the situation being dangerous. After Kyogre was defeated by 's , Dragonite saved Archie from falling as the orb separated itself from his body. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Thunder Wave|1=Whirlwind|2=Twister}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Thunder Wave|1=Whirlwind|2=Twister}}|image2=Lance Dragonite mod 3}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Wing Attack|2=Dragon Claw}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Wing Attack|2=Dragon Claw}}}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Lance's Dragonite briefly appeared in File 4: Charizard. It was shown battling 's , eventually falling to a super effective . In Pokémon Generations ]] Lance's Dragonite first appeared in The Challenger, where it was sent out to battle 's . Although the victor of that battle was never identified, Blue eventually won the overall battle and became the new . Dragonite reappeared in The Lake of Rage, where Lance used it during his infiltration of the Team Rocket HQ. It easily defeated s' Pokémon and later destroyed Team Rocket's radio wave generator, rescuing a group of harnessed in the process. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Skull Bash|2=Fire Punch|3=Hyper Beam|4=Thunderbolt}} PG.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Skull Bash|2=Fire Punch|3=Hyper Beam|4=Thunderbolt}}}} In the games Excluding , Lance uses at least one Dragonite in every game he appears in. Pokémon Game Show event This Dragonite was distributed at Japan's Pokémon Game Show on August 17–18, 2013 as one of the Champion's Pokémon that appeared throughout all main series games released prior to Generation VI. Their level and moveset are based on the respective originated main game series. It has IVs of 30 for all stats. The Trainer ID number is based on the game's release date in Japan, November 21, 1999. Pokémon Global Link event This Dragonite was distributed to players who inserted a serial code that was given away to players who completed at least three battles during the Kanto Classic (Japanese: カントークラシック), an online competition on the Pokémon Global Link that was held on March 4-6, 2016. This Dragonite can learn the previously illegitimate move , which is used by Lance in Pokémon Red, Green and Blue. The Dragonite has 31 IVs in , , , and . Artwork In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Lance has raised a Dragonite from a since his childhood alongside his , which was a at the time. It was a proud Pokémon because it was ravaged and sickly from human pollution at the time of its capture. It debuted in Extricated from Exeggutor alongside the rest of his team, and was later used during Lance's battle with at the Cerise Island, using to disrupt the volcano. Dragonite easily withstood the attacks from Yellow's team and sent them flying with its tail. Lance then has Dragonite wait in the lava to strike, greatly weakening it and risking its life as it waits for Lance's signal. In One Tough Togepi, after Lance's defeat at the hands of Petrel, a heavily injured Dragonite began rampaging at the Pokéathlon Dome. After it beat Bruno and Koga, Dragonite faced 's Pokémon in battle. Eventually, Dragonite was knocked out by Gold's Togebo and recaptured so that it could be returned to Lance. In All About Arceus II, Gold met with Lance at the Ruins of Alph and Dragonite jumped out of Gold's pocket and was reunited with its Trainer. During the battle against , , and at the Sinjoh Ruins, Lance and Dragonite faced Palkia. With its ability to manipulate the direction of its , Dragonite was able to hit Palkia even after it used to send the attack to another location. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Strength|1=Fire Blast|2=Hyper Beam}} Adventures.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Strength|1=Fire Blast|2=Hyper Beam}}}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Dragonite first appeared in Jō VS Team Rocket where Lance was flying on it when Jō saw the Red Gyarados. Dragonite was used in the Tag Battle against Ariana and Petrel with as its ally. It managed to defeat Petrel's in the end. Dragonite reappeared in Betting on the Name of the Strongest! where it was the second Pokémon sent out to battle Jō. Dragonite was no match for Jō's Totodile at first since Totodile already took damage from his . After a long battle, Dragonite was defeated by Totodile's , winning the battle for Jō. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Twister|1=Hyper Beam}} JBA.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Twister|1=Hyper Beam}}}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Lance's Dragonite makes its first onscreen appearance in Space Havoc!!. After Red's Clefairy defeated Lance's and , Dragonite was the final test for Red to face. Unlike the former two, Dragonite was proven to be a tough foe for Red to handle. With no other choice, Red went in the space shuttle with Lance and Dragonite with Red and the gang, much to their surprise. After landing which resulted in the shuttle getting destroyed by Clefairy, Lance flew away on Dragonite as Clefairy had to deal with , who was not too happy about this. Dragonite reappeared in The Final Battle!! where it played the role of the dragon that destroyed a village. The villagers asked Red to defeat Lance and his Dragonite to free the rest of the villagers who is working under Lance. Most of the weapons that Clefairy threw at Dragonite were rendered useless as one of them was tied to the catapult and the other one bounced off of Dragonite rather easily. However, Clefairy managed to successfully lasso Dragonite but Dragonite was too heavy for Clefairy with caused Clefairy to fly in the air with Dragonite. When Clefairy got himself fat, Dragonite could no longer lift Clefairy in the air. Dragonite was then thrown into a rocky mountain which made it injured. Clefairy attempted to beat up Lance for making the villagers suffer. However, Dragonite defends Lance, saying that Lance is his savior, and tells Clefairy his story. Lance found Dragonite when it was a baby Dratini abandoned out in the rain. Lance took Dratini as his own and gave it shelter from the rain and a bottle for it to drink. Growing up, Lance took Dratini to school where it managed to have evolved into a Dragonair sometime during graduation. After finishing school, Dragonair went through serious training by carrying some rings on its tail and fought a wild . It evolved into Dragonite way later, and together, they become one of the Elite Four. Red and his Pokémon are touched by the story, and decide to forgive Lance and Dragonite. However, after the story, a car comes by which is revealed to be the wealthy parents of Lance's Dragonite, asking Lance and Dragonite to go home. Lance and Dragonite attempt to escape while Red and his Pokémon chase after them for making up the story. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Dragonite first appears in Indigo Plateau. It ends up being Satoshi's opponent after he defeated the first three members of the Elite Four. It went up against which hits it with a fire attack while Dragonite uses a laser-type attack. After a long battle, Charizard was able to defeat Dragonite. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Lance's Dragonite in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=100/141}} Trivia * In , and , Lance's Dragonite knows , but Dragonite cannot legitimately have the move in any of the games. ** In 2016, a Dragonite which knows Barrier was released to participants of the "Kanto Classic" Wi-Fi Tournament to reference this. * Since Generation II, Lance has been using Dragonite leveled lower than 55, despite the fact that Dragonite can only be obtained by evolving at level 55 onward (outside of Unova). Related articles Dragonite Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon with anime move errors Category:Pokémon with game move errors es:Dragonite de Lance it:Dragonite di Lance zh:阿渡的快龙